lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lindon Warrior/@comment-39245592-20190607225331
If it interests someone, I made several test to determinate who is the stronger between the elf warrior (whatever his faction) and the most powerful unit of the Mordor (except olog), the black uruk. First, I noticed the black uruk has a stronger armor than elf's armor and their weapons have same rate of strenght (7 damages) except elves are limited to sword and longspear besides to black uruks who have battleaxe and warhammer which inflict more damage and it's a high advantage, without counting the stronger armor. Indeed, in a fight one against one, the black uruk wins the duel, in every case. But I've tried more tests where black uruks and elves warrior are more numerous. I've tried two against two, the result is the same: black uruks win. But three vs three, sometimes black uruks win sometimes elves win. Then from four vs four and more, the elves won all their fights. I don't hide the fact I was surprised by the inversion of the balance. I reflected about this tricky conclusion and I finally understood: the victory of the elves warriors reside in their ability to toggle between ranged and melee weapon. Indeed the black uruks are either melee or archer but not in same time. Elves (particularly high elves and galadhrim) use a bow most powerful, higher range and faster than black uruk bow and despite his 17 defense points, a black uruk archer will be knocked out by a lonely elf warrior. As for the black uruk who uses melee, he has a real advantage caused by his armor and arsenal. But he must reach the elf before hitting while the elf will weaken the black uruk with his bow before to fight him with melee weapon. In fight one by one, it doesn't work, but it has an effective effect when the elves are in a grup Furthermore, I noted elves warriors are cheaper than black uruks too. 50 coins for an elf prepared to battle against 60 to 80 for a black uruk. So let's do a supposition. You have +3000 alignment with Mordor and any elven faction (except Dorwinion) and infinite money. Then, you hire a black uruk army (let's say 10 black uruks standards, 8 archers and 6 banner bearer) and you do the same with the elves (18 lindon warriors with 6 banner bearer). The high elves will win the battle. However, the black uruks army (780 silver coins) is more expensive than the high elfs army (660 silver coins). So to make a perfect equality, you could enlarge the elfs army again by adding two warriors and two banner bearer additionnal. Finally I have my conclusion and I know evil players won't like what I'm going to say but the truth is... the elves break down black uruks... I'm sorry. I write this comment because I noticed lot of comments which qualify elves warrior as weaklings. So I give to myself the duty to offer a justice for Illûvatar's eldest.